Establish model systems for immunotherapy of murine solid tumors and leukemias initially treated surgically or chemotherapeutically to produce remission. Test chemical immunostimulators in the above systems to produce cures. Determine the mechanism of action of useful immunostimulators in the above murine neoplasias by a variety of techniques. Apply successful immunoadjuvant regimens to clinical use.